Doushite Masumi?
by s1n
Summary: Miyako Sudo had waited for her lover, and when he arrived, she would have never expected it. (Please rate and review, t'is a little dedication to the wanderer)


**Masumi…Doushite?**

-a dedication to Miyako Sudo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II or any of that. Nor do I take credit for the ideas; this is just a little dedication to poor Miyako who died sadly.**

-

She had hid in the room of the back of the house. Waiting, hoping, for her lover to come and save her. It was getting cold, and she could feel the icy breath of wind on her skin. Leaning against the wall out of fear, she glanced at the dirty brazier in the middle of the room. She felt an uneasiness surround her suddenly.

She had been in the house for awhile. Waiting, writing in her red journal. She had seen frightening things.Opening one of the boxes in the kimono room, she was attacked by a spirit whose face was covered with her long black hair. Miyako had luckily managed to run to the back of the house, in the back room, to hide. After that incident, she didn't want to touch or read anything. She had decided not to move from the spot, in fear of running into that scary woman who's face never showed. She hid, waiting for her lover to come. He would come. She hoped he would.

Together, reunited, they might not be able to escape, but they would be together, and she would feel safer. Looking down, her long black hair covering most of her face, she was praying for him to be okay, to be alive.

Suddenly, the door slid open. She sprung up quickly and got ready for what would appear. A white figure entered the room. It was another spirit, trying to kill her again. But why would it come and find her?

Looking around swiftly, her eyes shifting from right to left, she noticed that the only way out of the room, was from the door, but that was blocked. She wouldn't be able to escape. It approached her slowly. She couldn't make out what it looked like too much, since she was blinded with fear.

All of a sudden, that fearfull face, turned to shock, and a tear escaped her eye. It was him, he had finally arrived to come and and rescue her, but, he was dead. Only his spirit had made it. She looked below at her feet, unable to look at him directly in his current state.

He stopped and looked at her blankly for awhile. No expression was on his face, no joy of seeing her again, no sadness of being dead. No feeling whatsoever. He started approaching her once again. Knowing it was him, she didn't move another inch, she knew, that even if he was dead, it was still her lover, still her Masumi. She knew, he would never hurt her.

With a sudden movement, he rushed at her, shoving her on the brazier. Her head hit the edge and her head felt an ache, it was starting to bleed. She looked once again at him, his face was scarred, bruised and marked with many wounds. His eyes expressed nothing at all. Was it still her Masumi? Why was he doing this? He grabbed her neck with a brusk move. He started choking her. Strangling her. She whimpered slowly with tears in her eyes " Doushite?".

Tightening his grip, she let out a scream that was heard from all over the house. Finally, he let go of her, she fell to the ground, eyes rolling back, mouth open and a red mark around from being strangled to death.

Mio was with her sister, Mayu, and they explored the house they were trapped in. They had no way of getting out for now. They went upstaires, to the master bedroom. It was quiet. They found another one of the pieces from the red diary. It seemed to be the final part. Mio read it, and noted to Mayu;

"She must've too must've been trapped in the house. She had waited for her boyfriend, and it seems he finally came but…"

Mayu was standing at the desk, shivering, and poiting to Mio to look behind her.

As Mio's gaze turned, she saw a white figure of a woman, looking right at her, black hair covering half her face. Mio quikly whipped out her camera to try and fight it.

As the battle reigned on, protecting Mayu and fighting the spirit attacking them, she could faintly hear the woman whimper;

" Masumi…..why…?"

END

BY MIA THE DONKEH


End file.
